¡Madres!
by Angy Hatake
Summary: Ella había jurado que haría cualquier cosa por él, bueno de hecho lo haría por cualquiera de sus compañeros; pero ¿hacerse pasar por la novia del ninja copia para engañar a la madre de este?, que ella recordara eso no estaba contrato, ¿O, si?.
1. La Llamada

¡Domo! Antes que nada quiero dedicarle este fic a una chicas muy especiales para mi: Aire2409, K2008sempai, Inner Angel y Ryuuzaki-Roth, les dedico este fic con todo mi cariño a todas, por estar ahí para mi, aunque no estemos cerca, por siempre echarme porras, por aguantar mis locuras y tonteras, por esperar con mucha paciencia mis trabajos, este fic en especial y por darme el GRAN privilegio de llamarlas amigas. ¡Las Quiero Mucho!.

N/A: Les pongo otro summary aqui, por que no me decidia cual poner jejeje, como las hice sufrir chicas :P.

Summary 2:

"Madres...son aquellas mujeres que nos han dado el regalo de la vida, pero a veces dan ganas de devolver tal regalo por las bochornosas situaciones que nos hacen pasar; pero tal vez algo bueno surja de sus inoportunas intervenciones."

Los personajes no me pertenecen de ninguna forma, son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para darle vida a mis locas historias que hago sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.

**Madres…**

_Capitulo 1_

**La Llamada**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Si claro, mamá...- respondió cansinamente.

-_¿Y han estado haciendo su "tarea", verdad?- _pregunto picarona.

-Mamaaaá- advirtió tono infantil.

Su madre, ¿qué podía decir de ella?, solo que era la mujer más hermosa que en su vida haya conocido y él tenía la suerte de que fuera su madre, tan bien que era la madre más amorosa que podía existir, siempre llena de sabios consejos y de amorosos abrazos solo reservados para él.

_-No me hables en ese tono jovencito...- _regañó.

-Pero, mamá...- comenzó a hablar pero...

_-Pero nada, mira que no me estoy haciendo más joven y sabes muy bien que quiero nietos, cuando menos unos 6- _interrumpió imaginándose ya a sus pequeños nietecitos corriendo por la casa.

-Mamá, esos son demasiados...- respondió algo preocupado, tocándose nerviosa y compulsivamente la nuca, por la cantidad de nietos que su madre le pedía.

-_Bueno, bueno entonces cuando menos unos 2, por cierto Sakura ya dejó de hacer dietas ¿verdad?- _dijo resignándose a la cantidad de nietos.

-Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres siempre quieren ser 5 kilos más jóvenes y 5 años más delgadas- (Ah, no así no va, pero bueh...) contestó tranquilamente.

-_Bueno está bien, pero dime ¿cuándo voy a conocer a la famosa Sakura?- _preguntoalgo emocionada.

-No lo sé mamá- se sinceró.

-_¿Se encuentra cerca?, déjame hablar con ella, cuando menos deja que conozca su voz- _dijo ilusionada.

-Sabes, creo que se acaba de meter a bañar- respondió.

_-¡Oh!, bueno tal vez será otro día…_- dijo algo desencantada.

-Ya la conocerás…a su debido tiempo…- respondió intentando animarla un poco.

-_Eso espero, pero ¿sabes? ¡Sé me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea!_- Soltó emocionada.

-¿Así?... ¿Qué?- pregunto algo temeroso de saber la respuesta.

-_¡Iré a visitarlos el próximo mes! ¿Te parece?_- propuso de lo más feliz.

-…-

-_¡Oh! Cariño tanta ilusión te hace el verme que te has quedado sin habla_- dijo de lo más dichosa.

-…Si…mamá…es eso,…no puedo esperar para verte… ¡Yupi!- dijo intentando sonar lo animado que podía.

-_Entonces no se hable más dentro de treinta días veré a mi pastelito de caramelo_- dijo en un tono tierno, especialmente la últimas palabras de la oración, y sin dar tiempo a objetar…colgó.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Yo también te quiero mamá…-

Y con esa llamada había dado comienzo a lo que en su propia y muy particular manera de ver las cosas, era lo peor que le podía haber pasado…, pues no es fácil decir: "Hola mamá, llevo mintiéndote durante un año entero, no tengo novia, te mentí porque quería hacerte feliz, por que la verdad es que tu hijo es un completo fiasco en ese ámbito, espero no estés molesta.", pero quería hacer feliz a su madre y una mentirilla más no le haría daño a nadie, y solo seria por el tiempo que dure su estadía y ahora que había decidido que hacer, solo quedaba un pequeñísimo detalle y ese era como explicarle a Sakura que le ha mentido a su madre y necesita que se haga pasar por su novia para engañarla, esas no son cosas que se dicen todos los días.


	2. Proposición ¿Deshonesta?

**Madres…**

_Capitulo 2_

**Proposición… ¿Deshonesta?**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Apenas iba aproximadamente una hora de compras y si mal no recordaba, ya llevaban:

2 Vestidos

5 Blusas

4 Pantalones

3 Pares de zapatos

1 Caja de maquillaje

3 Tratamientos faciales de aguacate con pepinillo, tomate y otras ensaladas

Un millar de accesorios y un montón de ceros menos en su cuenta de retiro, pero no pasa nada, solos son los ahorros de toda su vida. Y la verdad, tenia que agradecer que Sakura no tuviera más malicia para pensar en una mejor forma de cobrar el favor que le pidió esa mañana en la que "inesperadamente" termino el umbral de su ahora "novia".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flashback-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para Sakura ese día pintaba como cualquier otro, nada nuevo, nada interesante ó eso pensó, hasta que al salir de su hogar encontró a su sensei con el dedo a milímetros del timbre, cosa que no hubiera sido tan extraña de no ser por la cara que este puso al verla, y es que ¿como explicarlo de forma simple y llana?… ¡Ah, Si!, parecía que había visto a la muerte misma en sus ojos.

-¿Ah?, Domo sensei, ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto algo insegura.

-Mmm…, etto…pues tengo un favor que pedirte, pero ¿podríamos hablarlo dentro?- dijo nervioso, mientras intentaba reunir el valor suficiente y rensayaba mentalmente el elocuente discurso que había preparado.

-Pues, claro…pase esta usted en su casa- invito.

Dicen que hay momentos que te cambian en la vida, y para Sakura y Kakashi este era uno de ellos; pobrecilla, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que ese "fortuito" encuentro, le acarrearía de ahora en adelante a sus aburridos días.

-Espere… ¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Que de que?-

-¿Como que, que de que?-

-¿Si, que de que?-

-Mire, no estamos yendo a ningún lado con esta conversación, así que respirare profundamente y le preguntare algo…- dijo la pobrecilla exhalando fuertemente.

-Claro, con gusto te responderé, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- la verdad estaba extrañamente relajado.

-Ah, no sé ¡¿tal vez como se le ocurrió meterme en esto?!- exclamo ya al borde de la histeria y desesperación.

-Etto,…pues….verás, mi madre es bastante tradicional para algunas cosas y la pareja es una de ellas y pues lleva insistiéndome mucho y pues se me hizo fácil decirle un par de mentirillas blancas…y… - bueno tal vez ya no lo estaba tanto.

-…Y… ¿porque yo?- finalmente hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Pues…,- no iba a decirle que llevaba un tiempo sintiéndose atraído por ella, así opto por una mentirilla piadosa, total otra… no haría daño a nadie… ¿ó si? – es que veras,…- comenzó a rascarse nerviosamente la nuca, mientras escudriñaba en lo más recóndito de su mente buscando alguna buena excusa. – eres a la única que podía pedirle esto…- soltó al fin algo avergonzado.

-Ah,…pues gracias por confiar en mí para algo tan importante… creo…- dijo sintiéndose algo adulada.

-Sakura, solo serán un par de días a lo mucho una semana, y te juro que si aceptas quedare en deuda contigo, no dudes en pedirme lo que sea.- imploro el pobre hombre, pobre no sabia que acababa de cavar su propia tumba financiera.

-¿Lo que sea?- curioseo en un tono un tanto pícaro.

-…Si…- Oh…oh…apenas dedujo el significado de sus palabras trago duro y sonoro.

O-o-o-o-o- Fin Del Flashback-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y así fue como termino de compras con ella… esa era la forma en la que ella se cobraba el favor, haciendo compras y más compras acosta de sus bolsillos, bueno que la verdad le estaba saliendo barato el favor, suspiro lastimosamente mientras intentaba encontrar equilibrio para llevar semejante montón de bolsas y cajas.

-¿Qué, "cariño"?, ¿Ya te has cansado?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa que era tan sincera como perturbadoramente peligrosa, mientras le veía por el rabillo del ojo, al tiempo que revisaba varios conjuntos de bikinis.

-¿Eh?, no que va… "cariño"…- soltó algo temeroso, así que solo por precaución se alejó un par de centímetros, sabía que el hecho de haberla involucrado en ese problema no había quedado aun en el olvido, y por lo visto no quedaría sino hasta dentro de unos miles de yenes menos en su bolsillo.

El hecho de que ella le haya llamado "cariño" dentro de un concurrido local de bikinis, no paso por alto para la clientela del lugar, bueno el simple hecho de encontrarse al ninja copia dentro de un local ropa, acompañando a su "ex alumna" a escoger sexis modelos para el verano, hizo que las lenguas comenzaran rumorear acerca de una posible relación entre ellos, así que no les sorprendería que al salir del local ya les apuntaran con el dedo. Aunque la verdad eso era lo que estaban esperando, de alguna forma u otra tenían que sacar a la luz su "relación", aunque esto era solo la punta del iceberg.

-¿Y este te agrada?- pregunto pícaramente, al salir del vestidor, modelando un sexy bañador.

-Eh,…- pobre tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no morir de una hemorragia nasal, en ese pequeño sillón de cuero sintético, pero es que esa escena de ella dentro de un ceñido bañador que ni pintado le hubiera quedado mejor, realmente lo ponía en aprietos. –Cla…claro te ves hermosa…- se sincero extremadamente ruborizado.

-¿Ah?...- realmente Sakura no se esperaba eso, ella simplemente quería un poco de venganza, por lo que la estaba haciendo pasar, aunque realmente no estaba sufriendo mucho que digamos. –Bueno…creo que este también lo llevo…- respondió algo sonrojada.

Y así fue como termino el recorrido turístico de TODOS los centros comerciales de Konoha de Kakashi, un alivio por el momento, pero aun quedaba algo importante por hacer, y eso era dar a conocer la "romántica" situación de la "pareja perdidamente enamorada", y para eso se necesitaba de un par de socios en el crimen, o más bien de los mejores chismosos de Konoha.

-Ino, Yamato necesitamos de su talento comunicativo…- comenzó Sakura, caminando del centro, al extremo derecho de la habitación.

-…es por eso que se encuentran hoy aquí- continuo el, yendo al lado contrario de Sakura, como si estuviera detallando los últimos toques de una misión de alto rango.

Después de una breve explicación de la situación en la que se encontraban, comenzaron las preguntas.

-Y… ¿entonces que pintamos nosotros en todo este lio?- inquirió Ino señalándose a ella misma y a la otra victima con la que compartía sofá con un dejo de sospecha.

-Pues veras, necesitamos que alguien respalde las mentir…- el peliplata tosió un poco y se corrigió. -invenciones que le hice a mi madre.- termino el.

-Entiendo el punto, pero y ¿Qué ganamos nosotros?- pregunto Ino.

-¿La satisfacción de haber ayudado a tus amigos?- dijo el tanteando el terreno, puesto que su cartera no soportaría otro asalto.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Usted piensa que yo voy a hacer esto por nada?- le increpo la rubia.

-Pues… la verdad es que si- le respondió el con el gesto más carismático que pudo.

-Ino… podrías acompañarme a ver lo que compre…- le invito Sakura, no fuera ser que cometiera un intento de asesinato.

-Esta bien, pero le advierto a usted que no hare esto por nada…- amenazo la rubia señalándole con el dedo, antes de desaparecer junto a Sakura en el pasillo.

-Sempai, yo realmente no quisiera participar en esto- expresó Yamato.

-Demasiado tarde para ti Tenzô, no tienes opción.- sentencio Kakashi.

-Pe…pero, es que… no me gustaría mentirle a su madre…- se sincero Tenzô.

-Solo míralo como una forma de proteger su pobre y demacrado corazón de una terrible decepción- dramatizo. – Además,… ¿no tienes curiosidad de conocer a la madre de tu adorado sempai?- preguntó el afamado sempai, con una ladina sonrisa que hasta el gato de Cheshire hubiera envidiado.

Definitivamente Tenzô jamás tendría oportunidad contra su sempai, por algo siempre le admiro, tenia la capacidad de siempre salirse con la suya y aunque fuera de una forma tan descarada y sinvergüenza, nadie podía molestarse con el por más de dos minutos…

-Ahhh…- suspiro cansinamente. -esta bien…, lo hare. – se rindió al fin cabizbajo el usuario del mokuton.

-Lo sabia, no podía esperar menos de ti.- le halago el Copynin, la verdad siempre supo que seria fácil de convencer, bueno en realidad nunca se le complico demasiado, solo había que presionar los botones correctos y ¡ta chan! Obtenía lo que quería, aunque bueno parte de eso se lo debía al encanto marca Hatake™ que agradecía a todos los santos haber heredado.

Y aunque Kakashi había logrado salirse con la suya, Sakura aun estaba por vérselas con Ino.

-Oí, Sakura… ¿realmente piensas inmiscuirte en todo este lio?- exteriorizó la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Pues… no le veo nada de malo, solo le estoy haciendo un favor y el piensa recompensármelo… además solo fingiremos esto por un par de semanas y todo habrá acabado- explico Sakura, mientras tomaba bolsas de diferentes boutiques y vaciaba su interior al lado de su rubia amiga, no había titubeo en su respuesta. -¿Y bien?, toma lo que gustes y míralo como el beneficio que obtienes por ayudar.- le invito.

-Sakura, realmente no quiero nada, solo me molesta que me crean tan buenaza para ayudar en lo que sea de buenas a primeras, sé que soy un amor, pero tengo mis limites. - se sincero Ino. –Aunque… este lindo labial y este precioso vestido, ayudan a que olvide su descortesía.- rio sinceramente la rubia. -¿Sabes?...,- continuo - solo no quiero esto pase a mayores, sé que parece sencillo y tal vez hasta gracioso, pero siempre todas las mentiras empiezan con verdades.- externo con cierto dejo de inquietud en su voz.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero esto solo será eso, nada pasara.- le respondió con seguridad y sinceridad.

Y así termino la "cruel" negociación con Ino, con un vestido y un labial como botín de guerra a favor de la rubia y una pequeña advertencia por parte de esta. Después de afinar algunos detalles, los socios del crimen se retiraron a desempeñar su parte del plan.

-¿Y bien?, ¿que haremos nosotros a partir de ahora?- inquirió la única fémina de la habitación, la verdad no tenia ni idea de como proseguir.

-Pues afinar "nuestros detalles"…, ya sabes, cosas de nuestra relación…- la verdad el tampoco tenia idea, ¡era jodido un genio… pero no esa área!

-Entonces deberíamos empezar por las cosas que ella sabe, para no diferir con la versión que ella debe saber.- indicó.

-Bueno… ella cree que llevamos un año juntos, que vives conmigo… y es todo.- respondió, y si en efecto eso era "todo",… lo que Sakura debía saber.

-Ok, entonces tendré que mudarme…- soltó ligeramente contrariada, por lo que aquello representaba y sorprendentemente Sakura estaba tomando todo muy ecuánimemente.

-Claro, que hasta que ella llegue tu tendrás tu propia habitación, después tendrás que dormir en mi habitación,…- explico, pero al verla algo ruborizada continuo –pero no te preocupes que yo dormiré en suelo.- concluyo bastante apenado y encontrando la mancha de la ventana bastante interesante.

-¿Y por que no me cuenta de ella?- pregunto ella solo por romper el momento incomodo, no obstante también tenia mucha curiosidad.

-¿Y que te gustaría saber?- inquirió de vuelta el, era obvio lo que ella trataba de hacer, así que le siguió la corriente.

-Pues no se, ¿Cómo es?, ¿Cómo se llama?...todo eso.- estaba realmente entusiasmada por saber, no se tiene una oportunidad así todos días.

-Claro, claro, con todo gusto… su nombre es Kotoko, Kotoko Hatake, la verdad no recuerdo su apellido de soltera…- se sincero apenadamente.

Kotoko, según la descripción de Kakashi, era bastante bajita, tenia más o menos la estatura de Sakura, de complexión delgada, y que era muy hermosa, con rasgos finos, sus ojos eran color gris humo, y su cabello en un ondulante color negro cenizo, su piel blanca como la porcelana, no era originaria de Konoha, ella llego cuando contrajo nupcias con Sakumo, al año de haberse casado nació Kakashi, cinco años después la tragedia se cernió sobre la familia Hatake, el pueblo arremetía contra ellos y contra su hogar con insultos y demás barbaridades. Kotoko apenas y podía soportarlo y Kakashi aun siendo un niño no podía hacer mucho por protegerla, así que opto por enviar a su madre fuera de la aldea, con la promesa de que el limpiaría el apellido y cuando eso sucediera el la traería de vuelta a su hogar.

-…y desde entonces ella vive en Tanigakure.- finalizo.

Al terminar de escuchar el relato, Sakura no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima furtiva se deslizara por su rostro y como si esta le quemara, rápidamente se la limpio, jamás pensó escuchar algo así, mucho menos que le hubiera pasado a su ex sensei, siempre tan despreocupado y que pareciese siempre tan contento.

-Y ¿usted no la visita?- pregunto la fémina.

-Si lo hago, no muy a menudo como quisiera pero lo hago, especialmente después de misiones que son cerca de donde vive.- respondió él.

-Oh…- realmente se sentía mal por todo aquello, ahora comprendía mejor lo que su sensei había hecho, lo hacia por amor a su madre que tanto había sufrido y el solo quería darle alguna pequeña alegría, aunque fuese mentira.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hay que empezar a preparar las maletas…- entono cantarinamente. -¿Que me llevare?, a ver… los álbumes de mi pastelito recién nacido… ¡listo!..., calzoncitos nuevos… listos, un mapa de como llegar a Konoha… listo, pastillitas "especiales"… listas,…- contaba y enumeraba mientras revisaba una y otra vez, de las que en su perspectiva eran "cosas absolutamente necesarias de vida o muerte" y vaya que esas pastillas realmente lo eran.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Fin Del Episodio o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Domo! (no tengo vergüenza! lo se! n.n)

Bueno antes que cualquier otra cosa pase...Le dedico es capitulo con todo mi cariño a K2008Sempai, por su cumpleaños (que fue meses atrás...u.u, lo siento), y que tanto me habías pedido, aquí esta después tanto tiempo, hay ciertas cosillas que se aclararan al avanzar el fic, un dato, la aldea de Tanigakure, no me la saque de la manga, fue producto de una exhaustiva investigación (la saque de XD), es una aldea situada en el país del río o algo así, que esta entre el país del fuego y el del viento o algo así XD (no me pidan más, que si no me ubico ni en mi rancho menos lo haré en un lugar ficticio XD).

Y si aun no los pierdo, por que tardo mucho en actualizar esta historia, le pido me dejen su opinión y sus comentarios, se los agradeceré de todo corazón.

Sayo!

Angy Hatake :)


End file.
